


we can never go astray

by TheAceApples



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Barbed Penis, Breeding Kink, CC-2224 | Cody's Name Is Kote, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Crying During Sex, Dark CC-2224 | Cody, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Empathy, First Time, Force-Sensitive CC-2224 | Cody, GFY, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Obsessive Behavior, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Purring, Sith CC-2224 | Cody, Skin Hunger, Submissive Darth Maul, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unsafe Sex, uncomfortable overuse of the word 'brother' in a distinctly non-familial fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: He's not CC-2224, though he's spent the last twenty years being treated like a droid. He's not Kote, because that little boy died on Utapau, crashing into the water with his general. He's certainly not Jango Fett, despite sharing an age and a face and a gene code.Darth Nocuous is probably the closest to the truth, but looking at the one being he's seen in decades who could be family, the only thing on his mind is the way the tubies on Kamino had pronounced his name before the war. All apple cheeks and gap-toothed smiles and... sweet.(Cody POV of "never knowing where we're going")
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Darth Maul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	we can never go astray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never knowing where we're going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943532) by [TheAceApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples). 



> this is canon, actually: https://aces-to-apples.tumblr.com/post/624480855796170752/clone-development-timeline

He doesn't accept Sidious' offer with the intent to do anything other than kill the _shabuir_ at the first opportunity.

After a couple decades, he knows damn well how to take down Force-users and this would-be Emperor is no different. A metal slug rips through skin, bone, and brain, regardless of ideology. The plan crystallizes within his mind in seconds and his listens to Sidious' pitch with every intention of playing the long game and getting just close enough to carry it out. He has, after all, plenty of experience waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill this precise waste of carbon and oxygen, even if he hadn't gotten it before.

As for Sidious first apprentice, who would one day terrorize the galaxy as Darth Maul? Cody plans to give _him_ nothing more or less than he deserves, right alongside Sidious.

The plan doesn't change the very _second_ he steps onto Mustafar, but Cody looks at this version of his old general's most-hated enemy and thinks, _Oh, no._

He sees every spit-shined cadet who ever looked at their trainer with stars in their eyes, desperate to prove themselves, to earn some kind of approval or even affection from those people fundamentally incapable of relinquishing it. Cody looks at him and the word _vod'ika_ pops into his head without hesitation and he knows instantly that the plan _will_ change.

It can't not.

Cody's killed too many of his brothers as it is.

That, by his reckoning, this cadet-sized Maul is no older than nine or ten—twice that by nat-born standards, but he's a cadet in everything but name, so that hardly matters—only cements their roles in Cody's mind. He slips into the role of trainer like an old, familiar set of armor: scuffed and dirty and not fitting quite the same way, but nothing he can't handle. Sidious may not have _meant_ for him to see Maul as something soft and bright-eyed to toughen up, in all likelihood he meant to pit them against each other like Reau and Priest had _particularly_ enjoyed, but that changes nothing.

Sidious had dubbed him _Nocuous_ when Cody knelt and accepted his offer, but introduces him to the little one as the Fett that he'd mistaken Cody for and then sweeps dramatically away. Maul eyes him with fear and distress and distrust and _Kote_ struggles to wake, wanting to coo in the face of such squishy-faced ferocity, but Cody shoves him back down and gets to work.

He starts his new _vod'ika_ out slow, taking his measure in basic hand-to-hand and blunt weaponry before moving on to more complex forms. Maul is skilled enough for a Force-user, but he has all the same weaknesses as his contemporaries, compounded by his lack of field-experience.

Still, he's not the worst the cadet Cody's ever been charged with shaping up, so he gets to work breaking him of the worst habits.

He starts out fighting him Force-null, letting Maul get overconfident with it, before exposing all his weakest points. Fighting dirty works on Sith just as well as Jedi, apparently, and there's a kind of nostalgic feeling to this dance, as Cody'd had to do the same with his old general, back in the day. He takes Maul's bitter resentment as his right, little brothers always hiss and bare their teeth at older brothers rubbing their faces into the mats, but they shouldn't be so damned cocky then, should they?

After they get familiar with each other, Cody starts being mean to his _vod'ika,_ playing with his balance, his stance, his center of gravity.

It's cute, honestly, the way Maul furrows his brow at first and simply thinks he's making his own mistakes, that his heightened anger and aggression are making him sloppy. They _are_ _,_ of course, but the starburst of _outrage_ when he finally catches on to Cody's game hits him low in the gut. His fingers itch to pin him to the mat so he can croon _copika_ into one of those delicate little ears, so he can hear him hiss like the feral little strill he is and feel him try to buck Cody off and wriggle away.

He certainly _yowls_ like one when Cody gets him riled up, and the sound sets his mind turning, wondering what other noises he can wring out of his _vod'ika._

There had been trainers like _that,_ as well, who'd used unconventional carrot-and-stick training methods on their cadets; or, rather, ones who would _try_ to use those methods. The Alpha class and a lot of the older batches like Cody's had been resistant to the method, caused a lot of injuries that the trainers in question weren't keen to visit the med-bay for, and the practice didn't really take hold until there were simply too many of them all to efficiently keep track.

Cody knows that those methods just make the dynamics too confusing to the cadets, though, and he lets the thoughts float away to be revisited later, if at all.

His _vod'ika_ bristles every time they share a room with Sidious in particular and Cody may like to be a little mean but he doesn't want to give Sidious any more reasons to punish Maul than he already fabricates. He'll scruff him like a kitten just to remind him not to get stupid but he isn't vicious about it and the kid has genuine skills, managing to put Cody onto the mat plenty of times by his own merit. And better that Cody take as much of Sidious' electric ire as he reasonably can without making it obvious.

It takes months of training—of _playing,_ honestly, poking at a new little brother is magnitudes more pleasurable than trying to cram any amount of skill into the Empire's whiteshells—before Cody literally walks into the best opportunity he'll probably ever get.

Sidious is torturing his _vod'ika_ at the foot of his absurd little throne, completely focused on hurting Cody's cadet for no other reason than because he can, and it's the easiest thing to just. Slide his custom slug-thrower out of its holster and shoot. It takes seconds and barely even qualifies as a decision being made. That, and the pure _beskar_ he'd managed to _acquire_ before Sidious tracked him down, babbling about an anomaly in the Force, probably keeps Sidious from sensing him at all.

He goes down easily but Cody only has eyes for Maul, uncurling himself from the floor and staring with his big, confused eyes at Sidious' body. His shields could be thicker than a durasteel blast door and Cody would still be able to pick out his thoughts: he thinks, because Sidious has trained him to think, that Cody will kill him.

That he even bothers to reach for his lightsaber is a surprise, because Cody can both see and _feel_ the numbing kind of despair wash over him like a wave.

It's impressive, the strength of Maul's desire to survive, although Cody has no idea how he's surprised; if he hadn't ended up back here, Maul would find himself facing Cody's would-be general, would find himself on the wrong end of the Jedi's _own_ rage and despair, and _still_ manage to claw himself back into the land of the living.

Cody doesn't think he's ever met anyone who wants to live quite as badly as his little _vod'ika_ does.

It makes something in him melt to see it even when Maul is nearly dissociating.

He moves past the ridiculous throne and down the stairs, planning to herd Maul towards one of the medical droids, but pauses when the poor thing sways on his knees, looking like he'll burst into tears at the first harsh word. Such a fragile thing, this cadet of his, Cody thinks, then pauses and considers the appearance of things.

If one of _Cody's_ trainers back on Kamino had casually gunned down Fett in the midst of a punishment spar, well. He can admit that he'd be expecting the worst as well, and for all that Maul is his _vod'ika,_ it's not like Cody's been allowed to _treat_ him like one. Training and keeping him out of Sidious' slippery grip had always taken precedence. His poor brother needs _ori'skraan_ and a good, long cuddle, by Cody's estimation—to set a good tone and lay a strong foundation for their new relationship.

Food, skin, and sleep is the best way to go. Graduation and moving past the trainer-cadet dynamic always has its growing pains and Cody mean to make transition as easy as possible.

He holds a hand out and watches Maul search desperately for the trap, shaking in his robes, and pulls him gently up when he doesn't find it.

It soothes some clawing thing in his gut and the darker whispers of his mind to slide a hand to the back of Maul's neck and tug him into a Keldabe kiss.

He goes without resistance and Cody slips his hands over his shoulders, brushing thumbs back and forth, back and forth, until he calms a little bit, brain fighting through the adrenaline and coming back online after several long minutes. It gives Cody time to consider and discard ideas for how to calm him in truth, well aware that stillness is rarely an accurate way to gauge a cadet's state of mind, especially this one's.

When Maul breathes out long and low, shoulders losing a bit of tension, Cody smiles, proud, and chucks him gently under the chin, letting his hand linger when those golden eyes widen dramatically. It feels so good that he slides a thumb over the plump curve of one cheek, as well, almost wishing that he could see if his little _vod'ika_ was blushing. "You're _my_ Apprentice, now," he says, deciding that that's probably Maul's biggest concern. "Understood?"

And when that already-uncertain expression wobbles dangerously, Cody curses himself for not tossing aside his bucket before he got close, wishing he could project his benevolence. But Maul just gives him a pretty display of submissiveness when he asks again, so Cody resolves to get him into a safe space as quickly as possible and wraps an arm around his shoulders, still a bit narrow with youth.

Cody nearly laughs out loud during the trip to his room.

His poor, confused little brother keeps trying to fade into the background, unaware that it hadn't worked before and definitely won't be working _now._ He is _Cody's_ now, has been since Cody arrived, and Cody's going to keep his last _vod_ in the galaxy better than he'd managed to keep any of the others.

No more torture, no more terror.

For either of them.

He sees the way Maul flinches when the door opens, sees the façade of strength that he'd worked so hard to maintain crumple, and frowns underneath his helmet. Probably _hoping_ to see a medical droid, he has such a Skywalker-esque affinity with anything easy to take apart and put back together, but that isn't... quite it. He nudges his _vod'ika_ through the doorway, gives him his orders, and begins to strip away the white-painted _beskar,_ thoughts preoccupied with what kind of food to order the kitchen droids to bring over later.

When Cody pulls off the bucket last of all, he's hit with a stellar flare of _fear-panic-resignation._

Maul stares at the bed, looking completely lost, and the feelings crest when he says, "How should I..."

 _Oh,_ Cody thinks, and his mind helpful dredges back old considerations. His fingers start to itch. _Vod'ika thinks I want to fuck him._

He's not wrong, is the funny thing, but while those burning embers in Cody's gut are stoked just at the thought of rolling around those sinfully soft sheets with Maul, he doesn't sense any answering desire in his _vod'ika._ So, that's—interesting. "On your belly," he manages, sounding a little husky to his own ears as he skims out of his _kute_ as quickly as possible. And he doesn't get even a hint of backlash at the directive, so he says, "Put a pillow underneath your hips," wondering if that'll get his fiery little brother's back up.

It doesn't.

Maul ducks his head and rounds his shoulders and does as he's told, gingerly laying himself out on Cody's bed like he's afraid to touch the costly fabric. And he might be, Cody's never seen him in anything nicer than his lower-mid-tier quality robes.

Cody hangs back and stares, transfixed, as Maul tries to wriggle into a comfortable position without actually moving. He kind of _really_ wants to bite at the swell of Maul's cute little ass—wants to follow the lines of ink with his tongue and listen to him whimper, then sink his teeth into the ample flesh and hear him scream. He has such a lovely voice for it, but now isn't the time for that.

 _Vod'ika_ still sees him as a trainer, wants to please him, will let him do whatever he wants in the hopes of getting just the slightest hint of approval.

That's—not what Cody had in mind, but he can see how his little _vod'ika_ got there, and at this point, doing anything else would be seen as changing the rules on him. Again. It's far more upsetting to play the game and lose because the game shifted partway through than to just know that you won't win at all.

 _Poor thing,_ that dark corner of Cody's mind whispers. _So confused, so afraid, and s_ _o pretty..._

Spread out across the pale golden sheets that Cody had _negotiated_ out of a merchant that was dressed suspiciously like a pirate, Maul looks so, _so_ pretty, looks good enough to _eat._ Cody wonders if the kitchen has any fruity syrups that he can drizzle across Maul's skin to lick and nibble away, then sets the idea aside as he calls a tube of glide to his hand.

The pop of the cap makes his sweet, nervous little brother jolt violently and Cody grins, feeling indulgent as he crawls up behind him and finally reaches out to touch. "Relax, sweetheart," he advises, a little surprised at himself that the endearment comes out in Basic. And because his little brother is _such_ a good boy, he _tries,_ calling him _Master_ in that sweet, soft voice as he forces himself into compliance.

Cody can't help but laugh.

First time being on that side of it, he supposes, remembering fondly how nervous he'd been rolling over for Alpha-17, then pauses at another burst of emotion that's quickly snuffed out.

It doesn't take long for him to realize, even with Maul trying to pull his presence in and make himself small, that his little brother has never done _any_ of this before; it makes him sad to think about, even as his gut tightens. No little candy-colored agemates for him to roll around with, to pin down and rut against, to learn how squeeze some pleasure out of and find some pleasure with in return.

Even Cody and his other brothers had had that much.

He has Maul spread his legs and touches him gently, not wanting to spook him too badly, so proud of how hard he tries that Cody just wants to _coo._

Terrified out of his skin and Maul still tries so, _so_ hard to do what he's told, keeps his muscles as lax as he can when Cody slides the first slick finger inside of him, breathes through the flash of _shock-discomfort-fear_ that follows. Poor thing's shoddy shields don't do much to keep Cody, a natural empath, from picking up on his emotional castoffs.

So scared, so confused, and, _yes,_ so pretty, indeed.

Cody keeps his touch gentle on him, _in_ him, even as every gasp and bitten-off whimper make his fingers itch to pin Maul properly down and play with him like he deserves. He wonders vaguely, as his _vod'ika_ hides his face in the plush pillows, if he should slow down. Does having two hearts mean he has to worry more or less about things like blood pressure or passing out? He mulls it over as he coats two fingers in yet more glide and carefully work them into his _vod'ika,_ listening for the little noises that he desperately tries to hide.

Every move of his fingers seem to startle him all over again and he can't seem to catch his breath, coal black fingers twisting prettily in the sheets beneath them.

"You're doing so well," he tells him, admiring the sight of glistening warm brown disappearing into red and black, and laughs at the tiny noise that produces, nothing like anything Maul has made thus far. "That's it, just breathe, sweetheart. That's all you need to do."

And, _oh,_ is _that_ what his sweet little brother needs? It's that simple, huh?

Cody gives in, just slightly, to the itch and presses his free hand between those heaving shoulder blades, pushing him deeper into the bed as his fingers speed up. He leans over him and presses his lips to the shell of Maul's ear, crooning, "Such a good boy, Maul, so _good_ for me," and revels in his reaction. The noise, high and reedy, is muffled somewhat by the pillows but nothing could disguise the way his _vod'ika_ arches into his touch, silently begging for more.

He laughs, delighted, and bites playfully at his ear. "Good boy," he says again, reassuring, then stands up and ducks into the 'fresher to clean his hands.

When he comes back, he is struck again by just how beautiful his brother is, shaking and shuddering in _his_ bed, body worked open by _his_ fingers, wanting to be fucked by _his_ cock.

Well, Cody acknowledges, _waiting_ for it, anyway. He can almost smell the salt in the air, knows that particular hitch of Maul's breath very well after months around Sidious, but that's alright. Cody knows what his _vod'ika_ needs and he knows just how to give it to him and it's okay that Maul doesn't trust him to treat him right, because he doesn't know any better. Not yet.

Feeling unaccountably fond, he crawls back into the bed and coaxes Maul up onto his knees, ignoring the single, damning sniffle, and gets one last liberal handful of glide to slick up his cock before tossing the tube away.

He presses carefully in, gentle little thrusts to get Maul used to him, and _Force,_ it feels good to finally be inside his sweet _vod'ika._ The hot, greedy clutch of his body reminds Cody just how long it's been since he's had anything like this and he has to remind himself to stay gentle with Maul, that this is not just _their_ first time, but _his_ first time full stop. He might not even have touched himself before, for all Cody knows, and _kriff,_ isn't _that_ a gorgeous thought all on its own.

So, he needs to be nice.

That becomes so much harder—kriff it, his damned _cock_ becomes so much harder—as Cody finally works himself all the way in, arms braced on either side of his poor little thing and chest laid flushed against his back, because it's just too much for his sweet little brother. His whole body shakes with overstimulation, hands fisting in the sheets, probably tearing them in his scramble to brace himself, but the rhythmic stutter in his chest is unmistakable. Cody makes a thick sound in the back of his throat at the sensation.

Such a fragile thing, this brother of his.

"So well, so good, you're being so good for me, sweetheart," he reassures Maul, breathless, shifting his weight so he can stroke up and down his side, as comforting as he can. Maul says nothing, too lost in his head, too grounded in his body, but the shaking eases slightly. Cody remains still a little while longer, until the need becomes overwhelming, and he says, "Sweetheart, I'm going to start moving now. Just keep being good for me."

Maul, bless him, nods and says, "Yes, my Master," despite his mind roiling with confusion and shock.

It's impossibly cute.

 _"Copik'ne,"_ he croons as he rocks his hips, working up a rhythm that isn't too much for his sweetheart, his sweet _vod'ika,_ who takes him so well. Every thrust pushes Maul a little bit more out of his head and into his body, focused on what Cody is doing _now_ rather than what he might do later. He keeps it nice and easy until the chest underneath him begins to rumble and then Cody grins, victorious, and snaps his hips a little harder.

His fingertips no longer itch but, frustratingly, he can feel himself getting close too damn soon.

"Ngh, _stars,_ Maul," he moans, fucking him just a bit harder, just a bit, it just—he just—"Feel so _good,_ being _so good_ for me. _Oh..."_

And, _oh,_ he is being _such_ a good little brother, a good _vod'ika,_ his sweetheart, Cody's, all Cody's, _Ni kar'tayli gar—_

He feels the words on his tongue, can feel his lips shaping them, yet his next thrust must hit a good angle because his sweetheart finally melts underneath him, rocking back onto Cody's cock eagerly, with a pleasured moan that jolts Cody out of his _own_ head and forces him still.

Kriff, that was—too much. Too close, Cody is _way_ too close, he'll finish too fast and what was he _thinking,_ putting his sweetheart on his belly for his first time. Cushion or no, he can't kiss Maul like this, can't see his eyes, can't tell if those sounds are affected or not, can't tell if he's giving him any real pleasure or just projecting his own. This isn't right, it was a mistake, he has—he has to fix this—

Cody forces his fingers to loosen their grip around Maul's ribs and winces in sympathy as he realizes how tightly he'd been holding his little brother.

He ignores the wash of cold fear from his sweet _vod'ika_ and pulls away, sitting back on his heels and watching Maul's shoulders get tighter and tighter as he lies there, assuming the worst. "Turn over," he says, keeping his voice light, intrigued as always by the unhesitating obedience. He wants to tisk when he gets a good look at Maul's face, flushed with blood and just a bit swollen with tears, eyes blinking rapidly, not a spark of Darkness in them.

Such a good boy.

Slowly, so as not to startle him further, Cody wraps a hand around one of Maul's ankles and squeezes comfortingly before slipping it over his shoulder and resettling them. He keeps his gaze as soft as he can as he slides his cock back into the soft, sweet give of Maul's body, watching with fascination as his eyes well up again even as his mouth drops open and he keens. 

"So good for me, aren't you, sweetheart?" he whispers, avidly watching the flutter of his little brother's eyes. "Tell me."

Good boy, sweet boy, that he is, Maul stutters, "Y-yes, my lord, my Master, I'll be good for you," and Cody can't help but press him down harder into the bed, kissing whatever bit of flesh catches his attention.

"No, you _are_ good for me," he says, unable to let that stand, because he _is._ Maul whines beautifully. "Say it."

"I'm—I'm good for you, Master."

"Yes, you are," he lovingly replies, keeping his thrusts languid as that rumble starts up again. One hand trails up from Maul's hip to the center of his chest, fingers spreading and digging lightly into the tattooed skin, vibrating with evidence that Cody is fucking him well. "You're my good, _good_ boy. You're _mine._ Tell me."

Maul doesn't blink, or pause, or hesitate. "I'm yours."

And, _kriff,_ Cody can feel it, can feel how true it is; Maul, his sweetheart, his _vod'ika,_ his, his, _his._

He doesn't think, just needs to be closer, needs to fuck him harder, needs to find that angle that has him moaning better than any pleasure droid can fabricate. "Again," he gasps, nipping at Maul's throat, needing to hear it just as badly as Maul needs to say it, that he'll never leave him, will always have someone who wants him, who'll put him first.

"I'm y-yours."

The next thrust finds that angle and Maul moans so loud, he nearly shouts.

 _"Again,"_ Cody begs, uncaring that his cries are probably just as loud, that his eyes are pricking now as well. He _needs_ Maul.

Needs to hear him accept Cody's claim.

Sweet boy, beautiful boy, says, "I'm yours," over and over, knowing what Cody needs and _giving_ it to him without question. And then, "I'm yours, Master, I swear it, I'm _yours."_

Cody nearly comes just from that, fucking into him without restraint, loving the sound of his voice and the heat of his skin and the perfect way they fit together. Fumblingly, he gets a hand on Maul's chin and finally presses their mouths together, sloppy and too hard, teeth catching at each other's lips in their haste to consume one another.

"I'm Cody," he confesses, out loud, finally, for the first time in decades and the first time ever. He begs, "Say my name," as if his perfect sweetheart will deny him this, after everything they've been through together.

"Cody," his sweetheart says, sounding dazed. "Cody, Cody, _Cody._ I'm yours, Cody, I'm yours. No one else's. Just yours. _Cody."_

He remembers, distantly, that he meant to be gentle with his sweet little _vod'ika,_ but that's madness, they're _brothers._ Decanted together, trained together, they're the perfect partners, knowing just how to please each other, how to fuck and be fucked by each other, how to make each other scream and moan in equal measure until they're both sated. Every rough press of Cody's cock is accepted easily, _lovingly,_ and every plea for more is eagerly granted.

"Oh, _sweetheart,_ I'm never letting you go," Cody swears breathlessly into the hollow of his sweetheart's throat, lapping at the sweat and tears coating his skin. "You're mine, just mine, I'll keep you right here, right under me, where no one else can touch you." He's close, so close, needs to say it as much as Maul needs to hear it, that Cody will never hurt him, never throw him away, will keep him forever and ever. "You want that, sweetheart?"

"Yes," his _vod'ika_ sobs, leg wrapped around his waist pulling him impossibly closer, hands clawing vicious tracks into Cody's back as he pulls him tighter. But that's not enough, Cody needs him to—

_"Say it."_

"I want this. I _want_ you, _just you,_ Cody, no one else," Maul cries, and Cody's name on his tongue drives every thought out of his mind, fucking him with every ounce of his strength. A hand buries itself in Cody's hair as Maul moans, "No one else can touch me, just you, Cody, _please."_

 _"Mhi solus tome,"_ Cody gasps, unable to hold back, not _wanting_ to hold back. _"Mhi me'dinui an. M_ _hi ba'juri verde."_

It's that last thought, of raising warriors with Maul, having cadets with Maul, _getting children on Maul_ that pushes him over the edge, kissing and fucking as deeply into his sweet _vod'ika_ as he can manage. He rolls his hips a few last times, still thinking abstractly of his sweetheart round and soft with an _ik'aad_ or two, before reality sets back in and he shudders to a halt.

Still caught up in his own need, Maul writhes beneath him, unsatisfied, and Cody pulls out and sits back a little to catch a glimpse of what his sweetheart being _demanding_ looks like.

Big, wet eyes with lips swollen from Cody's attentions, shaking and twitching from unmet desire, Maul looks like a kriffing _feast._ Cody wants to bite at every inch of him and get him purring again. He wants to tie him up and never let him leave their bed, just lounge atop stolen shimmersilk for hours at a time until he summons Cody back to make him scream. It's a tempting fantasy.

He looks between them and feels his mouth water.

No longer distracted by his own body's wants, Cody considers wildly just how much he's willing to endure to give his sweetheart a good time. For all that's he bedded down with no few Zabraks in his time, he's never seen one with those famed vestigial barbs. He wants them inside of him, wants to know if they feel as delectable as they look, then blinks rapidly as he tries to do the math—one wound-up Zabrak with the prettiest cock Cody's ever seen in real life plus one Human with external sexual anatomy who's already climaxed—and winces.

His _vod'ika_ is scared again, too.

Breath hitching and tears flowing thick and fast, Cody wants to wrap him up and hold him until he calms back down. He'd stopped being afraid while they were fucking.

"Do you want to come, sweetheart?" he offers, crooking his best, non-lethal smile down at his _vod'ika,_ his—stars, he'd _said it,_ hadn't he—his _riduur'ika._ Feeling lighter and happier than he can ever recall, he leans back down and licks playfully over Maul's lips, tasting the salt and wanting to do it again and again. "It's alright, you can come, Maul. Do you want to?"

"Y-yes, Master," his good little _riduur'ika_ admits, looking anguished about it, like Cody will ever be so cruel as to deny him. Such a sweet, fragile thing, this _riduur_ of his. "I—I want to come."

Cody gives in and licks him again, too full of love to restrain himself. "My good boy, _sweet_ boy," he croons, wrapping an eager hand around that pretty cock and shivering at the texture, the slight stiffness of the barbs that will feel _amazing_ inside of him. Once they've cleaned and rested up first, of course; Cody's still young but he's not _that_ young. "You've done such a good job for me, sweetheart, haven't you? Say it."

Maul cries a little more, stars bless him, and tries, stutteringly, to fuck Cody's hand. "I've done a good job for you."

Sweet boy doesn't realize that Cody will take care of him, so Cody trails the hand on his chest down to pin his hips in place.

"Do you feel good?" he asks, curious. "Do I make you feel good? Tell me."

Maul nods, still trying to move on his own, and gasps, "You make me feel good. You make me feel _so good,_ Master."

 _"Cody,"_ he reminds his little sweet-talker, and smiles fondly as he continues to mindlessly nod, chanting, "Cody, Cody, Lord Cody, my Master, my Lord, feel so good, please, you feel so good, Cody, _please..."_

And how can he ignore such heartfelt pleas from his _riduur'ika?_ He stops playing and tightens his grip around Maul's cock, watching his plumped little mouth drop open with pleasure. "You beg so prettily, sweetheart," he murmurs, staring at the way he's caught up in such brand new pleasures and planning many more in the near future. "Do it again."

Like he's been given permission, Maul begins to babble, at litany of _pleases_ and _Codys_ until he finally throws his head back while his cock pulses in Cody's hand.

Cody gentles his touch and coaxes him through it, smiling at the way Maul begs him not to stop, not to leave, to keep him and never make him go away. _Sweet, silly thing,_ he thinks, even as he lavishes praise and affection on him, kissing every inch of Maul's face and whispering his own promises in reply. _No one can take you away from me. Not anymore._

 _"Mesh'la,"_ he whispers when Maul finally comes down, melting into the sheets while his head lolls adorably to the side, and presses one last kiss to his lips before heading to the 'fresher.

He cleans himself up and sends a comm to the kitchen droids while his mind churns and neck prickles. It always does when Maul's attention is on him; even through the _beskar,_ Cody can _feel_ when Maul watches him, follows him through the corridors or tracks him around a room, unwavering. That's what his _riduur'ika_ is: unwavering, always loyal, faithful.

Maul is almost asleep when Cody slips back into the bed, yet the second it dips under his weight, he snuffles awake and tries to push himself up, mumbling some half-asleep nonsense about intruding. With a roll of his eyes, Cody pushes him back down and blankets him, kissing him deeply and delighting in how his sweetheart moans and wraps his arms around Cody, settling together easily.

They trade kisses for a long moment until Cody can't ignore those clever, wandering fingers and has to catch them, has to give them their kisses too, some soft and sweet and others decidedly less so as he thinks of that lovely cock with its _interesting_ barbs, just waiting for him to use it. After that, Cody gets distracted by the taste of Maul's mouth and the catch of his teeth against his lips, by the little noises he can draw out of his _riduur'ika_ with just a few touches, by the gentle rocking of his hips.

Oh, nine years old was a _special_ age, Cody remembers.

Everything felt good and refractory periods were barely a passing thought. Cody's still fairly well into his physical prime—by nat-born standards, impossibly old by the standards of any odd surviving _vod_ out in the Emperor's galaxy—but he's had time to truly settle in his body, and age has finally kicked in as well. If they keep this up, he won't have any problem getting hard again, but Maul is practically dozing as they swap lazy kisses and needs rest.

He snorts and manhandles them both into a comfortable position, noting with satisfaction how much of a mess he made of Maul without a plast.

They fit well together, even while maneuvering around Maul's horns, slotting against each other like complementary puzzle pieces. "So sweet for me," Cody murmurs, and laughs when his sweetheart, nearly asleep, confirms it back to him like before. He snuggles him more firmly and is rewarded when that purring starts back up again, a gentle vibration that settles in his bones and makes him feel giddy.

Sidious is dead.

Maul is his _riduur._

And the whole galaxy is at their feet.

"I'm going to take care of you now, sweetheart," he swears. "Going to take _such good care_ of you, you'll never want to leave. Understood?"

Maul mumbles a promise not to leave him as well and then fully slips away while Cody stares up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow he'll pull a sleepy _riduur'ika_ into the 'fresher and give him a _very_ thorough cleaning with all of his gentlest soaps, making sure that every bit of him gets the attention it deserves, until he's used to Cody's touch again. Then he'll tow him back to the bed, lay him down on its freshly-changed sheets, and eat him out until he cries. After that, he'll hand-feed him every bite of the good, hearty breakfast he's ordered the kitchen droids to bring down in the morning, then usher Maul back to that absurd throne, sit him down in it, and teach him how to fuck Cody's throat.

After that, Cody doesn't have many concrete plans—a drawback from living with a Force-user you're planning to assassinate.

Maybe, if his sweetheart is up to it afterward, he'll take him to the training rooms and slowly, sweetly make love to him until he can't remember anyone else touching him but Cody. That sounds nice.

Eventually, he'll find every place in this awful facility that holds a painful memory for his _riduur'ika_ and do his clone commander best to make his memories of pleasure drown them out. When that's finally done, when Maul can walk the halls and look around the rooms without seeing ghosts, Cody will burn the kriffing place to the ground and take them some place new. A quiet Mid-Rim planet where they can settle down, or maybe a rowdy one in the Outer Rim where Maul can learn how to play with others without ridiculous Sith power games getting in the way first.

The whole galaxy is at their feet and Cody is fully willing to explore every inch of it with Maul at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> do i still have four other prompts to fill and should i have been filling them? yes i do and yes i should. but i didn't, because this (for a second time in a row) ate my brain. in conclusion: cody wtf is wrong with you.
> 
>  **quick mando'a rundown**  
>  beskar: mandalorian alloy, highly valuable, resistant to blaster bolts and lightsabers  
> vod: comrade, sibling-in-arms, sibling  
> 'ika: diminutive suffix, affectionate, sometimes akin to "little"  
> copika: comparable to calling someone "baby" (infantilizing and offensive if used towards adults)  
> copik'ne: adorable (infantilizing and offensive if used towards adults)  
> ni kar'tayli gar: i love you (lit. "i hold you in my heart")  
> "mhi solus tome... mhi me'dinui an... mhi ba'juri verde": "we are one together... we share all... we will raise warriors" three out of the four traditional mando'a marriage vows.  
> ik'aad: baby, or a child under three years of age


End file.
